Acknowledgement
by spectacledderp
Summary: America remembered the day, he just wanted Japan to too. No hard feelings at all, just a short waltz down memory lane. For the 69th Anniversary of Pearl Harbor.


Yo, I don't own Hetalia.

Derp. I just want to say this - I haven't written creatively in over a _year. _Yes, I'm serious. This sucks, and it's not usually sort of thing I like to write anyway, which is cracky. And longer.

Today is Pearl Harbor Day... I wonder if anyone else had this idea? Probably, aha.

Warning in place for potential math failures :| I kinda fail at that.

* * *

"_And today's early headlines: free flu shots for children and elders today at the community center –"_

Japan peered blurrily as he rubbed his eyes, glancing at his surroundings. The dimmest of light shone through the window, the sun still low. It was starting to get chilly, he noted idly, propped up on his elbows. It would take a lot of will power to get up, but he had to get ready as there was yet another conference to attend.

Sitting up, and shifting so his legs could touch the floor, he gently pressed the button turning off the alarm. Another unfamiliar room, another new hotel; it was tiresome traveling, and his muscles ached. He'd been here a few days, but the time difference, the time difference! The jet lag would never leave, even by the time he'd return home tomorrow.

Fishing through the drawer beside his bed, removing the bible that these American places always seemed to have, to retrieve his neatly folded schedule, Japan gave it another once-over. He didn't need to present until much of the way in.

Stretching as he stood up, Japan shuffled across the floor to where his bag sat in the corner. It wouldn't take long to get presentable, and he'd get there early. A perfectly good thing in this case, since an early arrival could get a seat far enough away from Germany, who occupied the first seat and watched those sitting near with an eagle eye for any sort of inattention, and doze a bit while taking the occasional note.

Running briskly through his routine, he was finished and on his way to the conference room with a book and a cup of tea, with nearly an hour to spare, ready to sit quietly until others began to arrive.

But that wasn't going to happen, nope. Not today.

Not today, for as he opened the door – "Heeey, Japan! Nice to see you up and at 'em!" America called, waving as he rapidly approached from the other side of the long room.

Bracing himself for the impact, Japan flinched as well-meaning, but painfully strong younger man patted him on the back in greeting. "I've been wanting to talk to you, buddy." He smiled, "today's a pretty important anniversary!"

Japan felt his shoulder pulse slightly. He pursed his lips at the dull stinging sensation. He nodded his head slightly, "It's nice to see you too, America-san. I hope you've been well?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've been great! Now let's sit down," he said, as he guided Japan to a nearby chair and took residence in the on beside it. Turning his chair to the left, America faced Japan head on.

"So, like I was sayin' before, I looked at my calendar when I woke up this morning - and realized that today was a pretty memorable day in history you know. Like, you remember? I haven't even thought about it in a while, since we've been getting along well for a long time! Do you know what day today is?"

"Yes, well… today is Tuesday, December seventh."

"Yes, and? Doesn't that date ring a bell? The seventh, the seventh of December?" His expression faltered, had he really forgotten? "There's no way you could forget…"

Japan pondered, December the seventh…

It came to him quickly and quietly. His voice lowered, he glanced away, "…the Hawaii Operation."

America stood up, pointing, "That's it! That's it! Pearl Harbor, 'a Date That Will Live in Infamy,' as my boss at the time put it! Today's that day, just like sixty-nine years later. Time flies, huh? The 40s, what a different time."

"Of course."

America watched Japan fiddle subconsciously with the page of his book, flicking the cover, looking away with a deceptively calm expression.

Sometimes, there are parts of their history that the nations don't want to remember. For Japan, this was one of those instances. That event and its aftermath, his boss' horrifying misjudgment that led to untold destruction unleashed upon those who'd had no need to experience such.

"Of course, that was in the past," he started, "it's better now."

With a wave of his hand, America dismissed the statement. "Yeah, totally. All that was in the past, but it just stuck out to me a bit. 'Pearl Harbor Day' it said on the Calendar. And you know what," He put a hand on Japan's shoulder, gently this time, "I wouldn't have even thought about if it weren't for that damn little square. Everything's good between us, it's all good! You just got to remember history. That's what we're all about, nations, right?"

It was quiet for a while, a pregnant pause. "I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry if I did…"

Standing up and turning around, America stretched, "You know? It's way too early. I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want me to get you any? Way better than that tea stuff."

Japan shook his head, "No thank you, but thanks for the offer. I'm fine with what I have…" Turning back towards America, who was glancing back at him over his shoulder, "… and that you needn't apologize," he said, his mouth turning up at the corners slightly, "I was just surprised is all. I'll make sure to keep what you said in mind."

"Haha! Good then!"

America left with a flourish, leaving the large room quiet once more. Japan sighed, shaking his head. The young people these days!

_"Germany, Germany! "_

_"What, Italy?"_

_"Good morning!"_

Their voices were echoing, and beyond that Japan could hear the opening of doors, the sounds of the others leaving their rooms. The meeting would be starting soon, and so far so good, this morning had been pretty OK.


End file.
